Dangerous Interviews
by ButterflyZero
Summary: All junjou couples giving their opinions on different topics.
1. Love

**Love**

_What is love?_

**Romantica Couple:**

'Love is Misaki'

Akihiko says as he stares hungrily at Misaki with his violet captivating eyes.

'Love is when you care enough about someone that you don't have to say it every single second of the day!'

Misaki stutters trying to fight back his blush.

'I love you, Misaki.'

Akihiko leans in to kiss Misaki.

'What did I just say!'

Misaki tries to fight against Akihiko.

'But I want to show you how much I care for you Misaki.'

'GET AWAY FROM ME! Where is Suzuki-san when you need him?'

AKihiko grins and Misaki shudders already feeling the burning heat of his lover's violent concupiscence.

**Egoist Couple:**

'Love is a stupid and unnecessary distraction for young minds, they should study more.'

Hiroki says as he glares at the avalanche of exam papers. Hiroki's irritation is worsened further as his precious time is being interrupted by the two fangirls' interview. Nowaki ogles at his lover and smiles. Putting his hand on Hiroki's thigh lightly, he speaks satisfactorily.

'Love is when Hiro-san yells at me and all I can think of is how cute he looks. I kiss him and then he kisses back and then… ouch!

Nowaki gets cut off by a heavy book hitting him in the head and accidentally Nowaki's hand grazes Hiroki's clothed package.

'You asshole, I am not cute!'

'But you are blushing so cutely'

Hiroki shouts numerous abusive curses as he throws everything he can lay his hands on.

**Terrorist Couple:**

Miyagi shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he feels Shinobu's eyes fixed intently at him. Miyagi had a vague notion that his terrorist is capable of drilling a hole on his aged skin.

'Love is a wonderful feeling that can happen any time.' Miyagi says and sweats a little.

Miyagi thinks about his relationship and starts to sweat even more.

'Love can be troublesome too… ouch!'

Shinobu kicks Miyagi as he sees the older man glance at him and utter the last sentence. Giving Miyagi a piercing look, Shinobu blurts out confidently.

'Love is destiny and its fated.'

Shinobu says as he looks at Miyagi with a determined face.

Miyagi rolls his eyes. He couldn't help thinking how can Shinobu look so cute at times. But it was too late to think about that as he can see Shinobu blushing as small and warm fingers gripped his forefinger.

* * *

The two fangirls who are taking this dangerous interview are ButterflyMay and Zeroworkethic.


	2. Lover's 'Turn On' Move

LOVER'S 'TURN ON' MOVE

_What does your lover do that never fails to turn you on?_

**Romantica Couple**

Akihiko stays motionless for a while as just the mere view of Misaki makes him hard and it's rare for Misaki to do anything.

But still he thinks and replies with such a serious expression that it is hard to imagine that the next words actually will come out from his mouth.

'There are no such particular moves. If I touch Misaki here and there, especially his nipples, his pen-'

'SHUT UP!'

'But Misaki you look so cute and aroused when I kiss you.'

'I don't look cute, it's your perverted ideas! I don't like it!'

'And who would believe that, you get hard every time I touch you and your muscles tighten-'

'SHUT UP!'

Misaki watches the two girls staring dreamily at Akihiko and blushes more.

'Nothing turns me on.'

Misaki answers confidently. Akihiko moves closer towards Misaki and kisses the baffled boy.

'Mmmnn.'

'I love you Misaki.'

And it wasn't hard to see Misaki weakening and reacting. All the firm confidence of Misaki vaporized into the thin air.

'See Misaki you are hard.'

But before the excited fangirls can get a glimpse of some steamy scenes Akihiko declared with a stone face.

'Get Out.'

'Hey put me down Usagi-san!'

"..."

**Egoist Couple**

Hiroki's face was blood red with mixed emotions of embarrassment and raw fury. Nowaki was already jealous for not asking his Hiro-san this question and be successful in making his lover so red and rosy.

'WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!'

Hiroki shouted at the interviewers who stood firm, hiding their fear and excitement.

'Hiro-san, calm down.'

Nowaki tried to calm the angry man who seemed to be moments away from hurling things at the nosy girls. He reconsidered his earlier decision of querying.

'Why the hell should I?'

Hiroki said, still fuming from the question but calming down slightly from his lover's voice.

'Hmph!'

Hiroki crossed his arms and sat back in his chair still blushing. Nowaki looks at the quivering and scared girls and his kind heart softens.

'What really turns me on about Hiro-san is...'

Nowaki said looking lovingly at the older man who in turn became redder.

'No...Nowaki!'

Hiroki grabbed a book and was about to chuck it in Nowaki's direction to silence him. But the sudden action of Nowaki, grabbing his wrist and gently kissing his lips, startled Hiroki.

'BAKA! They are still watching!'

Hiroki said pushing Nowaki away and leering at the disappointed fangirls.

'This is what really turns me on about Hiro-san, when he tries to hide his love for me but it is written all over his face.'

Nowaki said pointing out the flustered state of his lover and moving in for another kiss.

The fangirls took this as their cue to leave.

**Terrorist Couple**

'We don't share such personal things'

Shinobu declared glaring at the fidgeting interviewers and emphasizing greatly on the word 'personal'. Miyagi smiled to normalize the tensed atmosphere.

'Shinobu-chin you shouldn't-

'Stop flirting you old man.'

'But they are our guests and I am not flirting.'

'Okay then, when Miyagi tries to devour my body greedily, tries to satisfy me by touching my-

'Oi when did I try to satisfy you? You get flustered and weak even by a simple kiss.'

'You perverted man, you never stop just with a kiss.'

'That's because you look too cute and horny that I feel bad to stop.'

'Okay then let's try it and find out the truth.'

Before the two puzzled and scared girls could ask more, they decided to end the session when Shinobu pulled Miyagi into a deep kiss.

* * *

butterflymay: This idea was given to us by 'fevertrip' so thank you very much, we were really happy to have your help and I really had fun writing about this topic and I think ze-chan (zeroworkethic) had too.

zeroworkethic: Yes, I did have lots of fun writing this chapter. Thank you very much for the idea fevertrip!


	3. Time for a fashion show

TIME FOR A FASHION SHOW

What costume/uniform would you love to see your lover in the next time you... well you know?

(Romantica Couple)

'Uhh, n-no! I don't know!'

Misaki said, a light pink starting to stain his pale cheeks. Images of Akihiko clothed and naked flashed in his mind and he couldn't help but realize that Akihiko looked great with anything on his handsome features.

'His usual attires are good…. He looks good…'

Misaki blushed and lowered his eyes like a newbie shy bride. Akihiko smiled.

'Misaki thinks I look good in anything, I am happy.'

Misaki glared at Akihiko when Akihiko squeezed Misaki's hand with an amused face.

'Now its my turn'

Akihiko spoke and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, obviously in deep concentration, perhaps running all of the options through his head.

'Hmm.'

A slight grin crossed the older man's lips.

'I don't think Misaki needs to wear anything.'

Akihiko declared, opening his eyes and wrapping his arm around Misaki's thin shoulder.

'But, if you really want to know...'

Akihiko was about to continue with an answer, but was interrupted by a frantic Misaki's shouting.

'Please don't finish that!'

The light pink on Misaki's cheeks was turning to a deep crimson quickly.

'Don't you think you would look adorable in a maid's costume?'

'NO!'

'I can see you dusting in it. Maybe standing on a step stool for the higher places. Giving me a perfect view of what's underneath.'

'QUIT TALKING!'

'But Misaki, the mere thought of you in maid cosplay is making me hard.'

'SHUT UP!'

(Egoist Couple)

Hiroki ogled at Nowaki as his mind went though various imagination of Nowaki in many outfits.

He averted his eyes and blushed when Nowaki caught his secret and shy starring.

'Nowaki has looks but wearing something mature will help to hide his inner childish demeanor.'

Hiroki tried to not show his satisfaction when Nowaki's face lit up at his compliments.

'I would prefer traditional Japanese dresses like Kimono for Nowaki. Now. Get. Out.'

Hiroki ordered and reprimanded the interviewers when he saw Nowaki all ready and eager to blurt out his preferences.

All the excitement and zeal of a hyper child plastered on Nowaki's face vanished and he looked at his sulking Hiro-san with teary and pleading eyes.

'But Hiro-san I really want to say how good you looked when you wore the apron only with nothing else, and that time when you tried the frilly pink panties- '

'SHUT UP YOU MORONIC BRAT.'

'Ah Hiro-san that hurts.'

Nowaki started to shield himself hopelessly as various articles honed at him like miniature missiles.

(Terrorist Couple)

'You two, what do you want to know now?'

Shinobu snapped at the interviewers as his sexual adventure with Miyagi after the last interview was worse than he had had expected.

'Shinobu-chin they have already asked the question its about-'

Miyagi began to repeat the topic as Shinobu was busy cooking dinner but was cut off immediately

'Yeah, yeah, I know that, just because I was busy cooking doesn't mean I wasn't keeping an eye on you.'

'..'

Miyagi opened his mouth to protest but Shinobu silenced him.

'Shut up old man, it's very rare when Miyagi actually looks good judging from the aging wrinkles appearing on his face nowadays, but I still like it when he wears his usual formal dresses with a nice necktie. Apart from that I haven't seen him much in other clothes but he looked pathetic in that stupid outfit when he was spying on me once.'

'HEY! When did I ever spy on you?'

'Oh you mean you already have forgotten about the time when I was ignoring you for your own fault.'

Miyagi blinked and stepped back in the argument when he finally remembered the time disguising as a spy.

'Shinobu-chin they are asking about your likes not the dislikes.'

Miyagi tried to divert the topic back to its original route and grinning devilishly he began to speak again.

'Shinobu looked very cute when he dressed in a girl's school uniform on my birthday, he also looks cute when he wears my shirt while masturba-'

'Hey stop telling them those things! I will never ever dress like that for you again, you stupid, heartless, retarded, bastard.'

'What? You were planning to do that again?'

Miyagi could see that Shinobu truly meant his words as the boy was red like a cherry. He regretted teasing Shinobu as though he didn't applauded honestly, but he loved seeing Shinobu dressing in those dresses.

'Sure I did and I was planning more but now you have ruined them.'

'Hey Shinobu I am sorry, listen to me..'

The fangirls sighed as they missed their chance of hearing Shinobu's plans when they heard the click of the bedroom door being locked.

* * *

**zeroworkethic: This idea came from my best buddy, Loma-chan. Thanks Loma-chan, I really appreciate the help. *sigh* I'm still yet to come up with an idea of my own. Oh well, we've only made it chapter 3 so it isn't that big of a deal, is it? **

**ButterflyMay: Thank you very much Loma-chan for the idea, it was great to write the story, please keep on telling us more ideas like this. *pats ze-chan* don't worry you will come up with something soon.**


End file.
